The Night They Met
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: A twoshot about the night Troyella met. A 2shot for both Troy and Gabi's POVS.
1. Troy's POV

**A/N: I worked really hard on this, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No sadly I do not own HSM, or anything even close to it. **

**Troy's POV**

Troy Bolton sighed. It was New Year's Eve, the last night of his vacation. All he wanted to do was just hang out, and play basketball with his dad. Instead, he was being forced to go to some stupid New Year's Eve party for "Young Adults".

Why did he have to go?

Why did his mom have to tear him away from his passion?

Troy didn't know yet, but the answers that would come would change his life.

Forever.

He edged his way through the crowd, hoping to remain unnoticed.

And also stay away from the couple singing onstage, or at least trying to.

They were not doing too good.

Thankfully, Troy thought, the couple had finished.

He hoped the next pair would be someone good.

He had no idea.

The spotlight wandered across the room. Of course, Troy just had to ignore it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The DJ looked around the room, hoping to spot a random couple.

"Alright, who's gonna rock the house next?" he asked, hoping to stir up the crowd.

Finally, his eyes landed on Troy. That's when he knew.

The spotlight landed on Troy, blinding him.

"What the heck is going on?" he wandered.

Then he knew.

"Hey guys, I don't sing!" Troy said, trying to convince them he was the wrong choice. Like that would ever happen.

But they pushed him up onstage, and he didn't have a choice.

Troy would have to face the music. Literally.

The DJ jumped up onstage, putting the microphone in Troy's hands. Troy started freaking out, but stayed calm.

He glanced at his partner. She was hugging herself, obviously trying to blend in and become unnoticed.

Then the music started.

It was a slow song, a ballad.

Troy took a deep breath, and started to sing.

He had never done it, except in his shower so he didn't know a thing.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Troy sighed, glad it was over. He turned away, ready to walk right off stage and leave.

That's when he heard the simple sound that would forever change his life.

She sang.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities, ohh_

Troy turned around, and looked in amazement.

She had the voice of an angel that was his first thought.

His second was that he had better stick around. And that's what he did, adding an oh to the girl's lines.

The girl glanced at him for a split second, then looking away again.

Apparently she was shy.

But Troy just looked at her again, and found that she was looking at him.

But once again, she quickly turned away.

Ok this is getting stupid, Troy thought. But he did have to admit, he liked it.

She looked at him again, and smiled.

Really and truly smiled.

Troy decided to make her feel at home.

He took his jacket off, and casually tossed it on the stage, getting another beautiful smile and a giggle from the girl.

But she was still hugging herself, but she had loosened her arms a little.

Troy took the microphone off the stand, and sang to her.

This time the girl laughed, and stopped hugging herself.

Victory! Troy thought.

The girl had now placed her hands on the microphone and sang into it confidently.

Troy was happy.

Now she was looking at him, really looking.

Her big brown eyes were sparkling with happiness and excitement.

A whole crowd of people was around them now, cheering like they were at an actual concert.

Troy decided to take his microphone stand and hold it kind if like rocking out.

The girl looked around, and giggled, looking so happy, like she couldn't believe that she was here.

She giggled once again, this time taking the microphone off the stand too, and started dancing.

Troy took a step toward her, extending his arm, and taking her hand.

He took another step toward her, this time she stepped back, clearly shy, and would have fallen into the crowd, if they hadn't caught her.

The girl looked embarrassed, and Troy felt bad. He didn't mean anything.

The song was ending now, and the music stopped.

Troy put down the microphone, and looked into the girl's eyes.

She looked back.

As the crowd burst into cheers all around them, Troy hardly noticed.

He was too busy looking at the girl.

"Troy", he said.

"Gabriella", she said back.

Now they knew who they were.

As they shook hands, Troy noticed something.

A bolt of electricity jolted up his arm.

"Did Gabriella feel that too?" he wondered.

He didn't have time to figure that out.

Gabriella was leading him outside, grabbing two mugs of hot chocolate.

Troy decided it was time to make conversation.

"So you're a singer, right?' he asked, thinking of how amazing she had sounded a couple minutes ago.

"Just church choir is all." Gabriella said. "I tried a solo, and nearly fainted."

Troy was surprised. Sure, Gabriella had seemed shy, but he never thought of her as that shy.

Gabriella laughed.

"Really? Why's that?" Troy asked in wonder.

Gabriella smiled. "I took one look at all the people staring at me, and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career," she playfully added.

"Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe."

"It's the first time I've done something like this."

Troy grinned, understanding her.

"I know! Completely!"

Gabriella grinned too, and decided to add something.

"Well, you sounded like you've done a lot of singing too."

Troy laughed. "Yeah, sure. My showerhead is very impressed."

Shouts burst out all around them as the New Year's Eve countdown begun.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!"

Troy looked around as cheers and screams erupted from around them. Fireworks burst out in the sky in colors of yellow, red, and gold.

Troy could feel the magic and romance in the air. He turned, and saw Gabriella looking at him with a weird expression on her face.

"Should I kiss her?" Troy thought. "After all, it is New Year's Eve, people are supposed to kiss each other."

He glanced at Gabriella, wondering if she wanted him to kiss her.

Romance was in the air.

Gabriella sighed, and said "I guess I'd better find my mom and wish her a happy new year."

"Me too."

Just as he said that, Troy realized how insanely stupid it had sounded. Blushing, he added, "I mean not your mom. My mom. And dad."

Gabriella sighed, wishing she could stay longer.

"I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow! "

Gabriella's face brightened.

"Yeah!!!!!"

Troy handed her his cell phone.

"Put your number in!"

Gabriella quickly got out her phone too. As she did that, Troy quickly snapped a picture of her, thinking she looked beautiful.

Gabriella handed him her phone. "You too."

When he was done, Troy handed Gabriella the phone. He never noticed, but as he looked at her number, she turned away.

"Well just so you know, singing with you was the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So where do you live?"

At that last part, Troy turned only to find that he was alone, and Gabriella had left.

Disappointed, Troy picked up his phone to find the only evidence that they had met.

The single beautiful picture.

Of Gabriella.

**So what do you think? Like it or not? I'll try to post Gabriella's part of the story tomorrow, but I'm tired. Please read my other story The Music in Me and review! As of right now, I'm not sure if it will become a real story or what. **


	2. Gabriella's POV

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated, things get crazy with school and my school's carnival and on Friday, I went to a theme park and I'm sorry! Enjoy!**

Gabriella Montez shyly walked into the ballroom, where a huge New Year's Eve party was taking place.

As she walked by a group of people, a man wearing a large cowboy hat tipped it.

"Howdy maim. "

Gabriella giggled, feeling out of place.

Twenty minutes ago, she had been so comfy, reading her book on an overstuffed chair.

Then her mom had to come and drag her to a Young Adult's party Gabriella had no intention of going to.

If only she knew, that going to this party would change her life forever.

If only.

Gabriella smiled half-heartedly, finding herself a place on an overstuffed chair, much like the one she had left half an hour ago.

She looked around at the mess of people surrounding her, and opened her book.

_**(Excerpt from Gabi's book-which by the way is not real!)**_

_There, he stood. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and sighed. "Wow, Zac, I guess you really are the one for me."  
Then, he kissed her, a kiss that made the world stop._

Gabriella sighed longingly. She wanted love. All of her life, she had never even had a boyfriend, because of her mom's job. Quickly and quietly Gabriella made a wish to meet her one true love, and soon.

Suddenly a blinding spotlight fell on Gabriella's eyes.

She looked up, afraid of what was waiting for her.

Blinded by a spotlight, she watched almost as if she was not even in her body, a man lift her up off her chair.

The man pushed her onto the stage. Gabriella became scared.

What was going on?

The answer was her life was changing. And the changes that would come would change her world. Forever.

Terrified, Gabriella began to hug herself, wishing she could disappear.

The DJ stepped up onstage, handing her a microphone. "Someday, you guys might thank me." Stepping back, he noticed the terrified looks on their faces.

"Or not."

The music started, making Gabriella once again, feel like disappearing.

She hardly noticed as her partner took a deep breath, and begin to sing.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Gabriella cast a shy look at her partner, who by the way was pretty cute.

Gabriella took a deep, shy breath knowing it was her turn, and uttered the words that would change her life…

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities, oh_

Gabriella stepped back, taking a quick look at her partner.

He was looking cuter, if that was possible. And he looked back.

Gabriella felt something, was it sparks?

It had definitely felt like there were sparks.

She glanced back at him. He was glancing her way again.

This time she felt brave. She didn't look away.

But as their glances lingered, she turned away, quickly and shyly.

She smiled, happy that he was smiling at her. She smiled back at him, something she had not done in awhile.

Gabriella giggled, as the boy took off his jacket, and carelessly tossed it to the ground.

Feeling brave, Gabriella placed her hands on the mic stand. Hey, she thought, if he can do that, then I can do this!

She smiled, realizing for the first time, he was actually singing to her!

Her partner began dancing, not badly she had to add.

She began dancing too.

Now the boy was really dancing, taking the microphone stand and dancing with it.

Gabriella laughed, that was pretty funny.

Now, she noticed that a whole crowd was around them, cheering and dancing like a concert.

And the strange thing, Gabriella thought, was that she actually liked it!

Feeling strangely brave and shy at the same time, she took her microphone and started really dancing.

Her partner stepped toward her, extending his hand, and taking hers.

He stepped closer, and this time Gabriella fell back into the crowd.

Thankfully they caught her. Embarrassed, she stepped back on the stage where the boy was waiting.

Thankfully he didn't notice, or mind.

They continued singing happily.

He stepped closer this time, and she let him. She was no longer scared.

The song ended, and the two held the notes, and their glances.

She stood, breathless of what had just happened.

"Troy," the boy said, extending his hand.

"Gabriella", she said, extending hers.

Hsmhsmhsmhsm

Walking outside, Gabriella grabbed two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"So you're a singer, right?"

"I tried a solo, and nearly fainted."

Troy looked surprised. "Why is that?"

Gabriella laughed at his surprised expression.

"I took one look at all the people staring at me, and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."

Troy smiled.

"With the way you sang tonight, that's hard to believe."

She glanced around, shyly.

"It was the first time I've done something like this."

"Me too!"

Then the magical New Year's Eve countdown began.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"  
The shy couple glanced around.

Gabriella glanced at Troy. Would he kiss her? After all, this was New Year's Eve.

Their glance lingered.

It was nothing like Gabriella had ever experienced. His eyes were a soft, amazing blue, a blue that you could drown in.

And she felt sparks. Also she felt scared.

"I guess I'd better find my mom and wish her a happy new year."

Troy nodded, disappointed. "Me too."

Realizing what he had said, he turned red. "I mean not your mom, my mom. And dad."

Gabriella nodded, feeling suddenly sad.

"I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow!"

Gabriella felt happy again, and handed him her phone. "Put your number in."

As Troy handed her back the phone, she turned around to leave, but Troy didn't notice.

He kept talking.

Gabriella turned, watching the fireworks.

Her soulmate was watching them too.


End file.
